Twinda Fairywinkle
Twinda Fairywinkle is one of Wanda's sister, It appears only in the Season 19. Personality Her personality is a combination between Wanda and Blonda. When Billy is put in danger or missing, she's eventually starts to panic like Wanda dose. When she's acting and seeing other people get Zappy but she's not, she's starts to angry like Blonda. She's also love her godchild Hannah as much she love her son Billy, but not for Vicky. Descriptions She's wearing gray shirts and black pants. Her hairstyle and eyes is similar like Wanda, but Twinda has light indigo-purple hair and eyes. Like all fairies, she's has a floating-crown and always carries her wand. Birth Twinda Camille Fairywinkle-Cosma's birthday is on May 2nd. It's unknown what year she was born. Actually, it must to be afew centuries ago! Naming Twinda's original name was "JellShy", but it's just similar to a name of a food, Jelly. The creator think she is similar to Wanda or in other words, she is twins with Wanda. And, the creator get a new name for "JellShy", Twinda. The name Twinda is combination between "Twin" and "Wanda" (probably?). Family *Wanda (sister) *Blonda (sister) *Jumbo (husband) *Cosmo Appearances Episodes Comic books/Books She's never appeared on any FOP comic or book. Video games Twinda is appears at the video game "Save That Odd Family", where Fairywinkle family hates each other and the player must arbitrate their quarrel. Twinda appears at the last parts, "The Latest-Known Sister?", where the player (Timmy or Cosmo) have to dismantle Fairy World until player see Twinda and Wanda fighting. Relationships Relationship with Jumbo Twinda and Jumbo's relationships is similar to Cosmo and Wanda (probably). Relationship with Wanda Sometimes Twinda calling Wanda "half smart and half idiot" because Twinda so mad. The reason why Twinda's mad because she's always do something that she doesn't like. But it's not mean Twinda and Wanda is an enemies, they're still affection to each other like what brother-sister do. Relationship with Billy Billy is Twinda's son. Twinda loves her only son Billy as much she loves her godchild Timmy. Twinda and Billy have a good relationship like a young mother and infant son would have. Billy refers to Twinda as "Mama" and loves her with all his heart. Whenever Billy is put in danger or missing, she (Twinda) eventually starts to panic. Relationship with Vicky Twinda and Vicky relationship only shown in InCKYniac, when Twinda must to be Vicky's fairy godparent without her husband. She's hate Vicky as much he hate her worse enemies because Vicky only make a wish for making a mistakes or put her (Twinda) in danger NON STOP. It's makes Twinda insomniac because she's too much granting wishes with no sleep. At the end of InCKYniac, she's didn't Vicky's fairy godparent anymore and she's so happy, not sad! Gallery Twinda and Jumbo .PNG|'Twinda' and her husband, Jumbo Cosma. _ Twinda _ Baby _.JPG|'Twinda' in baby form Twinda.png Twinda635x480.jpg Twinda-Jumbo Laugh .JPG|Twinda and Jumbo laughing. Twinda and jumbo by cookie lovey-d5al81t.jpg Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Sophiaawesome's fan characters Category:Wanda clones Category:Fairy Godparents Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Susanne Blakeslee Category:Non-Real Category:Female Category:Non-canon